


Main dans la main

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Johnlock [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gloves, Holding Hands, Laughter, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Upset Sherlock
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock montre son affection petit à petit et naturellement à John, sauf qu'il y a des choses évidentes dans une relation qui ne semblent pas lui traverser l'esprit, alors John essaye de le faire comprendre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Main dans la main

Ils se tenaient la main. En public. Marchant ensemble, mais... Quelque chose gênait John. Il ne voulait pas le tenir _comme ça_. Ce que Sherlock sembla comprendre puisqu'il lui lâcha la main... Intelligent, mais bête ! Pensa le blond. John s'apprêta à protester, mais il fut coupé.  
  
- Ça te gêne.  
- Ce n'est pas ça, Sherlock !  
- John, ton visage parle pour toi.  
- Mais non, idiot !  
  
Sherlock se vexa, alors que le médecin ria et expliqua.  
  
- J'aimerais tenir ta main... Sans ton gant. Tu comprends ?  
- ... Oh.  
  
Alors Sherlock retira le bout tissu, reprenant la main d'un John amusé.


End file.
